The Draw of the Demoness
by MosaicCreme
Summary: After a few drinks, Linda gives into the temptation she's been suppressing and makes a move on Maze.


**The Draw of the Demoness**

Maybe it was the martinis talking, but suddenly, the idea of being _with_ Maze didn't seem so crazy. Sure, Linda wasn't exactly experienced with women, and she'd never really considered herself interested in them, but something about the soft glow of Maze's skin and the smooth, plumpness of her lips made Linda want to taste every inch of the woman. And so what if Maze was a demon? Really, what was a demon when she'd already slept with the devil himself? Multiple times.

"What?" Maze chuckled and lifted her eyebrows, drawing Linda away from her musings.

"Hmm?" Taking a sip, she tried to hide her embarrassment over being caught.

Maze laughed again and leaned over, elbows pressed to the table's surface. "You've been sitting there staring at me for five minutes." She let out a throaty purr, the sound raising goosebumps along Linda's spine. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind? I was just starting to have fun."

Linda let out a nervous titter and drained the last of her martini. "No, not at all, but I think it may be best if you drive."

Grinning, Maze held her hand out for the keys. "Let's go."

Linda followed the demon—or would it be demoness?—through the club, wondering what, exactly, she'd gotten herself into. On the way to the door, some bear of a man—tall and thick with a bald head and biker-esque tattoo's trailing down his neck—stepped into Maze's way. He leered at her, a nasty smirk on his face. Then, he actually had the audacity to wrap his filthy paws around her waist and pull her in against his chest.

Maze flashed that vicious smile of hers at the man before ramming her knee right in his crotch. The man bellowed in pain and rage, doubling over enough for Maze to smash her forehead into the man's face. Blood instantly poured from his obviously broken nose, and Maze shoved him aside and started walking. Moving past the man and his goons without missing a step, she glanced over her shoulder at Linda with a wink.

Swept up in the demon's wake, Linda followed, shockingly aroused by the violent display.

They left the club and moved through the parking lot in silence. Drunk men and women loitered outside of the building, pressed up against one another, hands disappearing inside of clothing. A few feet away, one woman bent over a puddle of sick while her friend held her hair back. The few remaining lights in the lot flickered, casting an eerie glow over the raindrop-dotted vehicles. It occurred to Linda, were she by herself, she'd be clutching her purse to her chest and rushing for her car, ready to lock the doors the second she was inside. Not with Maze by her side, though. She was the safest she'd ever been in her entire life.

Once in Linda's car, Maze adjusted the seat and started the engine. Casting a dangerously mischevious grin at Linda, she said, "Buckle up."

Swallowing, Linda did as she was told but said, "Maze … please. I love this car, don't ruin it."

Maze scoffed and put the car in drive, stomping on the gas pedal hard enough to make Linda lurch back against the seat. The wheels spun out and they raced out of the parking lot. For one, terrifying moment, Linda thought she might end up redecorating her car's interior with partially digested shrimp cocktail and martinis. Thank God—well, no … thank Lucifer, she supposed—Maze slowed down when they hit the busier streets, and she actually obeyed traffic laws. Mostly.

Miracle of miracles, they made it to Lux still in one piece and the contents of her stomach remained where they belonged. Linda didn't know how much more she could drink and still keep down, but she didn't have it in her to tell Maze that she'd had enough.

It was more of a surprise to find Lucifer playing the piano and singing Frank Sinatra's _My Way_ than it was to find Chloe there, watching him with a smile on her face. Chloe gave him a bemused shake of her head when he left the piano, still singing as he held his hand out to her. Linda didn't really have time to consider the implications of their growing relationship, built on denial, before Maze dragged her out onto the dance floor.

She laughed, draping her arms over Maze's shoulders. Heat swept through her as Maze grinned and pulled her flush, grinding provocatively against her. Lux and everyone else in the club melted away into nothing but static. Background noise, no more noticeable than a television set playing next door in the middle of the day.

Maze held her gaze as they moved, and Linda didn't dare to look away. She wasn't even entirely certain she _could_ look away. God, Maze was beautiful. It hardly seemed fair.

A slow smirk slid over Maze's face, and she leaned in closer. Voice nothing but a sultry growl next to Linda's ear, she said, "You're staring again, Linda." She breathed in deeply, something about the act making Linda shiver, and then she hummed. "I think you're starting to realize you _like_ what you see." Her hands slid a little further around Linda. "I can smell it all over you."

Blushing furiously and more turned on than she'd been in a long time—since she'd stopped sleeping with Lucifer—Linda looked down, instinct making her want to hide her eyes. But she only found herself staring at the generous cleavage peeking out over the top of Maze's leather bustier. Maze chuckled and pulled back, lifting Linda's head up with a finger under her chin. Something dark and hungry lurked in her eyes when Linda met her gaze.

"Oh, to hell with it." Linda wrapped a hand around Maze's head and tugged, crushing her mouth down on the other woman's the second she was within reach.

Their tongues met, the heat of Maze's mouth somehow shooting straight through Linda to find its home right between her legs. Maze's fingers tangled in her hair, and she pulled Linda back. Dazed and confused, ravenous for more, for everything Maze had to offer, Linda whimpered.

Maze smirked. Leaning back in, torturously slow, her tongue left her mouth to ghost over Linda's lips before she said, "There's my _bad_ girl. Let's get out of here."


End file.
